the Doctor thinks dirty
by 1Alphawolf
Summary: Rose and the Doctor spend the day in the TARDIS and end up in bed


The Doctor's Dirty Mind

The doctor is cooking in the kitchen when rose walks in. "mmm something smells delicious" says Rose "why don't you go ahead and sit down breakfast will be done shortly" says the Doctor "oh is this the table the queen of England gave you? It's absolutely lovely!" compliments Rose. "Yea its ok, breakfast is served!" says the Doctor as he sets down their plates and sits down across from Rose. He watches her as she eats her breakfast. They had received a package of sausages today from Wallace world, the best sausages in the universe. The Doctor had got the package and decided to cook them immediately "I don't know…" said Rose "I've never heard of this Wallace world before…" "Of course you haven't, Rose, it's not a company it's a Planet!"

Rose pokes at it with her fork. "Just try it" says the Doctor. Rose sighs "if you insist". At first she licks it to make sure it isn't too bland or too spicy. The Doctor watches as Rose licks the sausage and can feel the blood flow heading towards a certain part of his anatomy. Even though rose couldn't see what was going on with him, the Doctor quickly pretends to put his napkin on his lap. All the while thinking of Rose licking him. Slowly Rose takes a small little bite off the tip of the sausage, making the Doctor think of Rose gently nipping his member. This only proves to make him harder and more likely that Rose will notice his growing bulge. "Thank god the queen of England gave me this wooden table to use instead of my glass one" the Doctor mumbles. "Did you say something Doctor?" asked Rose. "No, nothing just keep enjoying your sausage" replied the Doctor. "Ok" said Rose

The Doctor watches as Rose licks the sausage again. It's getting harder for him to control his thoughts as he in visions Rose sucking his cock like she is now doing to the sausage. "Mmm, this is _so_ delicious" says Rose with a smile "yes I know" says the doctor absentmindedly. Rose suspects he's got something on his mind. Raising an eyebrow, Rose asks, with a little smile "something wrong Doctor?"

"Huh? ...uh…oh no nuthin just thinking" replied the Doctor with a sly smile. "Are you sure? You seem… how should I say? … Distressed"

"No I'm not distressed just lost in thought… so where do you want to go today?"

"Oh I don't know I was thinking maybe we could just hang out here for today" replied Rose

"Uh okay so what do you want to do?" asked the Doctor "I was hoping you had something in mind" said rose with a playful smile. "Well…we could rent a movie or something I suppose" _has she seen something in his face that could have given away what he was thinking?_

"I heard that the movie 'friends with benefits' was really good. Wanna watch that one?"

"Uh sure where's the nearest movie rental place?"

Whispering to herself "up your butt and around the corner…"

"What was that?"

"I said don't you have Netflix?"

"What is Netflix? I've never heard of it"

"It's where you can order movies directly to your TV"

"Hmm maybe I should get that it's a good thing the monitor doubles as a computer" he says smiling

"Oooo can I do it?" Rose asks "sure" replied the doctor, mumbling "that's not the only thing you can touch…"

"What was that Doctor?" asks Rose "nuthin so how do I get Netflix?"

"You go online go to the Netflix website you can choose the three month free trial or you can pay $10 a month for it" Rose explains. "I'll stick with the three month trial"

"Ok I'll set it up for you" Rose continues gently touching the screen to sign the Doctor up. The Doctor wonders how those beautiful delicate hands would feel on his bare skin. As Rose plays with the monitor the doctor watches absent mindedly. Before long Rose is done and has the movie going. Rose and the Doctor sit on the couch in the counsel room. Subconsciously Rose cuddles against the Doctor under his arm and gently places her hand on his abdomen. This causes the Doctor to get harder but he tries not to show rose that it's doing anything to him. _Wait. Did Rose just purr? _Trying not to get harder still the doctor tries to focus on the movie and soon realizes what "benefits" means. As the movie ends Rose asks "so. What did you think of the movie, Doctor?"

"Oh... it was…uh…it was interesting" says the Doctor "I liked it. A lot."

"So what do you want to do now?" asks the doctor. "Oh…um…" Rose smiles but blushes bright red. "What is it, Rose? What's wrong?" concern crosses the Doctors face "I…I shouldn't. I'm fine. It's…nothing" Rose looks away, still blushing. The Doctor raises his eyebrow "Rose?" Rose turns around and looks him straight in the eye "yes Doctor?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I promis-"

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Smiling, Rose says "you don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" replies the doctor. Rose, laughing to herself says "there's nothing _wrong_ with me. What I'm thinking is a _good_ thing. A _very_ good thing."

"I'm confused, Rose Tyler, you managed to confuse a 900 year old Timelord with a vast knowledge of the universe that's a very hard thing to do"

"Doctor you cant even fit all the things about women in a 3ft tall book. That's why male humans never try to understand women."

"Roseypop you forget I'm not a human male, I'm a Timelord male my mind is more complex then that of a human male" smiling and blushing Rose replies "what if I said I wanted to ride your TARDIS?"

"Ok where to?"

"Not that kind of ride Doctor I want to_ ride_ _your_ TARDIS"

"Yea still not getting it" Rose sighs with a smile on her faced "ok, Doctor, come with me I'll show you" grabbing his hand, Rose leads him down the hall to his room. "Why are we in my room? What's in here? I mean other then my bed and clothes, there's nothing in here!" with a sly smile on her face, Rose says "really, Doctor? There really isn't something in here that's not usually in here?" Rose steps forward, and puts her hand on his chest "did you have fun watching me eat that sausage this morning?" Rose asks as she nuzzles his neck. The Doctor swallows hard "uh Rose...?" she runs her hand down his chest and over his stomach "well did you Doctor? Did I make you hard?"

"Rose! You have a dirty mind Rose Tyler!"

"Yeah but you like it. Wait…no. you love it" says Rose mischievously. The Doctor swallows hard again as Rose moves her hand over his bulge "you want me don't you Doctor? Say it if its true" Rose steps closer and leans her chest up against his, looking up at him "yes Rose" he leans in and kisses her, Rose kisses back, taking off his jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt. The Doctor tears off Roses shirt and promises to buy her a new one then he takes off her bra. As the Doctor nuzzles her breasts, Rose unfastens his pants and starts palming him. The Doctor moans, _damn she's good at that! _He involuntarily bucks in her hand, he wants her bad. The Doctor gently nips one of Rose's nipples, making her gasp. Oh how he loved that sound. Rose shoves the doctor on the bed and climbs on top of him. Smiling, Rose leans over and whispers in the Doctor's ear "what do you want to do now, Doctor?"

"Its up to you Rose this was your idea to begin with" Rose giggles "I defiantly doubt that I was the first one to think of it this morning"

"But you are the one who lead me to the bedroom first!"

"Well I figured it would be more comfortable on the bed instead of the couch or the table" said Rose smiling "I never intended to do it on the couch or on the table Roseypop"

"Then where Doctor?"

"Honestly it was just a thought that crossed my mind I never intended on actually having sexual intercourse with you" Rose smiles wickedly "oh but you wanted to. And you still do, Doctor, don't you?"

"Oh you have no idea!" he growled. Rolling them both over so he was on top. "Eep!" Rose squealed, then giggled as he gently nipped at her breast. He trailed kisses up to the crook of her neck and nipped at her vein biting hard enough to leave a mark; claiming her as his. "Ah!" gasps Rose in surprise. She then gently nibbles the Doctors earlobe. Causing the Doctor to moan. He leaned up to kiss her mouth. As rose kisses back he slides off her panties. He trails kisses down her body and starts tonguing her.

Rose moans softly and gently runs her fingers through his hair. He tongues her clit and sticks his fingers inside her drawing a moan. Rose moans louder and arches her back to give him more access. The Doctor smiles at Rose's moaning and wants her to call his name. Almost as if she read his mind she exclaims "Doctor! Please! I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me so badly!" he decides not to tease her anymore and enters her slowly. Moaning again, Rose starts to rub her hips against his, wanting more of him, wanting all of him.

He leans forward to kiss her lips and starts thrusting slowly. "please, Doctor" she moans "more!" he steadily gets faster not wanting to hurt Rose, his moans join hers, he can feel her getting tighter around him. "Doctor, I don't know if I can take it anymore! You're driving me mad!" he gets faster and can feel her get tighter around him; he knows she's on the verge of orgasm.

He thrusts four more times and sends them both over the edge. After he comes inside her, he collapses on her and kisses the side of her neck, all the way up until he reaches her lips kissing her deeply "Rose Tyler…" smiling Rose whispers "I love you" in his ear. "I love you too Rose" she kisses him; he kisses her back his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly letting his tongue touch hers. He tastes her mouth every tooth sticking his tongue everywhere in her mouth leaving no corner untouched. Rose kisses him back with her whole being and gently runs her nails up and down the Doctor's back.

The Doctor pulls out and lies down next to rose pulling her close to him. Cuddling up in his arms, pressing closer to his warm body, Rose falls asleep. The Doctor watches Rose fall asleep then drowsiness over takes him and he falls asleep too.

THE END


End file.
